


Touchy Satisfaction

by Saiouma_Fics



Series: Intoxicating Benevolence [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hickeys, Jealousy, Licking, Light Masochism, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fics/pseuds/Saiouma_Fics
Summary: Durning their previous encounter, Shuichi had gotten upset and was pretty rough with Kokichi, something he started to slightly regret. Shuichi decides he needs to make it up to the boy with pure affection. Something interferes with his plan, but luckily, it just gives him more time to prepare for what’s to come. They conclude on meeting the next day for Shuichi’s special surprise, but Kokichi can’t help but wonder why he’s acting so differently. Maybe it’s because... there’s something else lingering in the air.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Intoxicating Benevolence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119767
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Touchy Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> There’s kinda two smut parts in this, so once the first one (It’s short) ends there’s a much much longer one nearing the end. There’s a lot of smut, but this story does follow a pretty prominent plot.

Faded scents of cigarette buds, clusters of people, loud clashing as the trains pulled into the stations... yeah, this was the main subway.

Kokichi shifted uncomfortably as more and more people filled the station’s base, Shuichi ignored the others and continued to focus on his phone. The smaller boy looked around and observed the crowded scene.

A man to his left struck his guitar to make rhythmic sounds, the occasional person tossing a dollar into his instrument’s case. To his right stood a group of established males, each wearing a suit and tie. It was definitely far too many people for Kokichi’s comfort.

Just then, the doors to the rested train slid open to allow others to make their way into the silver entrance. “C’mon,” Shuichi moved his hand to Kokichi’s back, bringing him forward while the words ‘Doors Open’ flashed in red light over the vehicle.

The boys stepped from the cement platform to the metal floor of the train, searching the now cluttered space for a seat. With a few more irritated glances, Shuichi came to the conclusion that there were no open seats left. Kokichi followed him as he moved to the back.

The taller male wrapped his hand around one of the black, leather handles the hung above him. Kokichi, on the other hand, was much too short to reach, so he stood quietly next to Shuichi while people continued to push their way into the confined place.

A few seconds later, they started moving forward. Shuichi decided to re-connect with his previous distraction, taking his phone out and letting the bright screen cover his face with a luminous glow.

Yet, Kokichi was finding it much harder to stand with the throbbing pain in his ass, thoughts of what had happened thirty minutes prior still lingering in his mind. Kokichi almost jumped out of his skin when someone brushed up against him, a huff of smoke rising from between the man’s teeth.

The unknown figure tapped his cigarette lightly, a couple of ashes falling from the hot tip. Kokichi held his breath as the man continued to move forward due to the crowded space. He was a good 5 inches taller than the smaller boy and much older. Kokichi tried to find a space where he could move to, but the man seemed to get closer regardless.

Kokichi felt completely venerable.

Shuichi looked up from his phone and to his side, only to notice the man that was basically breathing down Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi’s eyes were wandering the whole train while he rubbed his arm slowly, clearly uncomfortable with the current state of things.

Shuichi slid his fingers across Kokichi's shoulder and pulled him away from the other, snaking his hand down his back and to the boy’s waist. Kokichi released the breath he was holding the moment Shuichi pulled him into his chest, his pale hand embracing him tightly at his hips.

The slightly older man grunted and moved away to the side, something he obviously could have done earlier. Without looking down at the boy he was holding, Shuichi offered the older male a devious glare, telling him indirectly to keep his distance.

Kokichi could feel his face flush while Shuichi held him closely. He didn’t think Shuichi would hold him outside of sex, but the way Shuichi pulled him in by his waist made his heart flutter. His head was resting directly on Shuichi’s chest, feeling the other’s heartbeat against his ear. He listened to the patter with intent, closing his eyes to imagine he wasn’t on a train flooded with strangers.

And just like that, his nerves were eased.

“Please exit the doors carefully, watch your step when entering the main platform.” An un-human voice came over the speakers as the doors slid open, tons of people pouring out into the station. “This is our stop,” Shuichi let his hand fall from Kokichi’s side and re-positioned his bag over his shoulder. The two exited the train and started up the subway’s stairs, a cool breeze blowing over them as they came to the surface.

“My dormitory is less than a block away, it’s right around the corner.” Shuichi finally looked down to Kokichi for what seemed to be the first time since they had left the school. Kokichi smiled and nodded slightly, still too embarrassed to find the words to answer him after what had happened earlier.

Shuichi returned Kokichi’s smile with a strange look but turned down the sidewalk anyway to lead him back to his dorm. Shuichi had an uneasy feeling in his chest, yet, it wasn’t the type he would normally have. Kokichi hadn’t said anything to him the whole way to the train, nor on the train or off it. He wondered if he was mad at him.

Usually, Shuichi wouldn’t care if he made someone upset because it happened quite often when he’d talk on and on about Danganronpa. But something about this time felt... different.

Kokichi turned the corner after the taller boy and found himself at Shuichi’s dormitory building, surprised they had arrived so quickly since it took them a good amount of time yesterday. Once they entered the building’s lobby, they headed right upstairs to Shuichi’s room.

The taller boy slipped his key into the handle and turned the knob, opening the door for the other. “Bathroom is to the left of my room, do you need me to get you some clean clothes?”

Kokichi looked down at his shirt, the front was covered in dust and grime from the closet’s floor. He quickly brushed it off and the particles disappeared into the air. “That’s alright, I can wear these. Thank you Saihara...” He mumbled as he walked to the right, wandering past Shuichi to find the bathroom.

Shuichi slumped into his chair and let his head rest on his propped-up hand when he heard the bathroom door shut. There were small things about Kokichi that bothered him, like how he would call him Shuichi when they were having sex, but call him Saihara during the day.

Shuichi knew they had only done it twice, yet it still irritated him when Kokichi would call him Saihara, especially when he continued to refer to the other as Kokichi. It was nothing really, but Shuichi started to overthink the small detail.

Kokichi stripped in the bathroom, carefully pulling his pants off his aching legs. Hot water fizzed from the shower’s head, vanishing into the drain below. Once fully naked, he stepped into the shower, flinching at the water’s steamy touch.

He had never showered anywhere other than his own home, especially not at someone else’s. He even refused to shower at school after gym, he knew too well what the other guys would say to him. So, he stayed clear of the locker room at all costs to avoid the constant mutters.

Kokichi ran his fingers through his thin, violet hair, massaging the part of his scalp that Shuichi had roughly used to keep him on his knees. Little bubbles started to collect atop his head while he rubbed the shampoo in.

He took Shuichi’s runny soap and poured a small amount of the tan-ish fluid onto his hands, the smell of oak and expresso one that was fairly familiar. Kokichi beamed at the thought of smelling like Shuichi, a scent he had acknowledged over a year ago.

After fully purifying his body, he brought his head down to look at the shower’s floor, letting the warm water rush through his hair and down his body. While steamy air surrounding him, he let his mind fully process everything that had happened over the past two days.

A smile came over his face, a genuine one this time.

Shuichi took the TV’s remote in his hand, comfortably relaxing on the couch. He changed the channel a few times until the premier of Danganronpa appeared on the screen.

His head turned quickly the second he heard footsteps approaching. Kokichi had on the clothes he was wearing before, the only difference now was his damp hair and refreshed expression. He looked like he had been fully restored to his normal state.

“Here, come sit. I turned on Danganronpa for us,” Shuichi smiled and patted the open space next to him on the couch. “Shouldn't we work on our project?” Kokichi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. Shuichi looked him over before giving him a puzzled expression.

He opened his mouth to say something a little too blunt but stopped himself. He remembered what he had told himself earlier. “How about this,” Shuichi stood up and walked over to the other boy, looming over him with a considerate demeanor.

“We relax together for now, then tomorrow we can work. Aren’t you tired?” His voice was soothing and sweet as he lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair. Kokichi hummed and smiled, leaning against Shuichi's hand as he rubbed. “Yeah...”

“Let’s take a break then. Come lay down on the couch with me, we’ll watch Danganronpa together, ok?” Shuichi felt incredibly unusual acting this way, especially because he wouldn’t truly gain anything from it... but Kokichi’s calm face was just too beautiful.

“Mmm... alright.” Now, this was most definitely different. Shuichi acknowledged the way his attitude was changing, but he couldn’t recognize himself this way. Still, he had never felt such a way about anyone before.

He knew Kokichi would have to go home soon, which made him a little upset. Yet, that feeling quickly faded when he remembered tomorrow would be a Saturday, so they would be free of school...

Meaning he would have the boy to himself all day. Shuichi was sure to keep his promise of pleasuring him, he knew exactly what he’d do.

Shuichi slumped down against the couch, extending his arms to allow Kokichi into them. He stammered for a second, wondering why Shuichi wanted to do something if it wasn’t about sex, but he couldn’t miss an opportunity like this.

Kokichi moved to the couch, laying down so he was between Shuichi’s legs, the taller male’s arms wrapping around him. Shuichi pulled him closer until his head was resting against his chest. Kokichi smiled and nuzzled into the warmth of Shuichi’s body, his heart feeling as if it could explode at any moment from the pure joy he was feeling.

Kokichi couldn’t even focus on the TV, all he could think about were Shuichi’s hands on his back. He felt so comforted, just laying there in his arms like his lover. But Kokichi knew very well Shuichi wasn’t looking for a partner, he had said so multiple times throughout the school year he hated being tied down to one person.

That thought... Kokichi started to wonder if there were other people Shuichi was doing this with. He had yearned to be Shuichi's one special person but the more he thought about it... the more the idea stuck within his mind.

Shuichi noticed Kokichi’s dissatisfaction immediately, looking over his expression considerately. Shuichi didn’t know if Kokichi was upset with him, but knowing the boy that adored him so dearly, he had an idea on how to fix it.

Shuichi shifted slowly, positioning himself so he was sitting up more. He leaned down and placed a hand on Kokichi’s cheek, making the other turn. The moment Kokichi looked up to him, their lips connected.

Kokichi’s eyes grew wide as the other male traced a hand around his body and to the back of his head. Once Shuichi had a good grip on his hair, he pushed him closer into the kiss. After a few seconds more, Shuichi broke away and looked down to the other, Kokichi's face flushed and shocked.

Shuichi wasted no time pinning him down to the couch, immediately bringing his lips to Kokichi's. “Ngh...” Shuichi licked Kokichi's bottom lip, earning a small whimper from the boy while he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Shuichi brought his hands to both of Kokichi’s wrists, holding him in place to let his tongue explore his mouth carelessly. “Mm- mmhm-“ Kokichi moaned beautifully into the kiss, causing a small hum to vibrate in Shuichi’s mouth as he went deeper.

Shuichi, still on top of him, moved his leg up deliberately until his knee was barely rubbing over Kokichi’s crotch. Slowly, he pressed his knee to Kokichi's crouch and moved it up and down while his tongue reached further into the other's throat. “Mm- Mhmp!”

Shuichi pulled away from the kiss, saliva dripping from Kokichi’s mouth as his breath heavily increased. “A-ah! That feels- hah!“ Shuichi pressed his knee harder against Kokichi’s erection, an excited moan coming from the individual below him while he brought his back off the couch, arching it out of pleasure.

Shuichi straddled Kokichi’s hips to keep them down, leaning back in to kiss him again, only harsher than before. Shuichi aggressively twirled his tongue in the boy’s mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat, tongue-fucking him relentlessly.

“Mhm- mmm,” Kokichi’s groans we muffled by the rough kissing, the taller male’s knee grinding against his clothed erection. Kokichi whole body felt like it was on fire, tears forming in his eyes in response to the heavenly feeling.

Kokichi was still taken back by the sudden advancement, especially since Shuichi had never kissed him like this before. Shuichi had left hickeys all along Kokichi’s neck from their first interaction, yet kissing him so passionately... was absolutely mesmerizing.

Kokichi melted carelessly into the tenderness of the other’s mouth.

Gradually, Shuichi stopped rubbing his knees against Kokichi, only to receive a whine of desperation. Kokichi slightly bucked his hips, trying to gain any kind of friction off Shuichi’s relaxed knee.

His stomach twisted and turn with anticipation while Shuichi went slower, wishing he was able to relieve his painful erection. A grin pulled at the corners of Shuichi’s mouth while his tongue slipped in and out.

Suddenly, Shuichi pushed his tongue as deep as Kokichi’s throat would allow while he pressed his knee against the boy's erection with such force Kokichi’s whole body shivered and jolted upwards.

“Mhm!” Shuichi tongue-fucked Kokichi’s mouth relentlessly, muffling his moans and whimpers. The kissing was just getting sloppier and hotter by the second, wet, audible noises coming from their continued lips.

Right as Shuichi pulled his lips away to breathe, a loud knock erupted from the door. 

“Shit.”

He released his hold on Kokichi, shifting back a bit so he could move again. Kokichi quickly sat up and looked to the door, his body overcome with a sudden burst of fear.

Shuichi quickly stood from the couch and grabbed Kokichi’s bag, turning back to the still panting boy. “Here, you need to go home now.” He held the strap of the bag between his fingers while he swung it in front of the smaller boy.

Without a second of hesitation, Kokichi took the bag and promptly jumped up from the couch, attempting to hide his obvious erection. Shuichi’s eyes traced down to Kokichi’s pants, seeing the slight tent that had formed under the material.

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi by his shoulder and pulled him close, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, we’ll finish this later. My place, tomorrow night~”

Kokichi’s body tensed at his smooth tone, Shuichi’s heated breath against his skin. “Hello?” A low voice came from behind the door as the individual brought their hand up once again, knocking rigorously.

Swiftly, Shuichi moved across the room and to the entrance, taking the doorknob in his hand before swinging it open.

There, stood Kaito Momota.

“Ah, you’re early!” Shuichi’s demeanor changed within a second, the seductive tone he previously had now completely disbanded. He moved to the side and opened the door more to allow the other inside.

Almost immediately upon entering, Kaito noticed the smaller boy in the room. “What’s he doing here?” Kaito eyed Kokichi, who shyly had one hand tightly wrapped around his bag’s strap while he stood next to Shuichi.

“He’s leaving now, we were just working on our scholarship project. Right, Ouma-Kun?” The way Shuichi bluntly used his last name hurt a bit, but Kokichi understood that he didn’t want it to make it seem like they were close.

Still, it made his heart ache slightly.

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you at school, Saihara...” Without making the whole ordeal too awkward, he quickly brushed past Kaito and out the open door, rapidly moving down the dormitory’s hall.

Once he disappeared around the corner Kaito turned to Shuichi, a confused look displayed on his face. “Shuichi, You’re doing your project with him?” He strolled over to Shuichi’s table while the other shut the door.

“Assigned partners. It’s not a big deal,” Shuichi shrugged off the question and prepared to change the subject, but Kaito laughed slightly while he pulled out a chair. “Not a big deal? Seems like you don’t even know that kid.”

Shuichi froze. He looked Kaito over while trying to comprehend what he meant by that. “Then I’m also assuming you don’t know what happened to him freshman year.”

“Freshman year... what the hell are you talking about?” Shuichi advanced and rested his hand over a chair, looming over the normally-taller male that sat at the table. Kaito scoffed and looked back to him, his face presenting a mocking grin.

“You’re in for a long story, Shuichi.”

...

Kokichi sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, quickly slipping his black, tattered shoes off. He let his backpack slide off his shoulder and propped it up against the wall, next taking his knitted checkered scarf and hanging it up by the door.

His apartment was small... but decent. The entrance leads directly into his kitchen, which was connecting to the living room. There was a singular couch before a TV with a coffee table, a white and black rug taking up most of the space. Gradually, he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching it for a drink.

He took a small bottle of cold, grape panta in his hand. Once he twisted off the cap and let it fizz over slightly, he drank a sizable amount in just one swift drink. He hummed to himself while he walked back to his book bag.

Bag and panta in hand, Kokichi made his way to his bedroom. Opening the door to the small room, the hallway was filled with the bright outdoor light that had consumed his bedroom. Quickly, he tossed his bag to his bed and pulled down his blinds, leaving the previously bright room completely dim.

Kokichi sighed and slumped against his bed, his entire body depleted of energy. He stared at the ceiling longingly, still wondering how the events of the past two days were even real.

Suddenly, Kokichi felt something next to him vibrate. He repositioned himself on his checkered-sheet bed so he was laying on his stomach, now looking directly at his phone. It lit up the dark room with a notification displayed over the screen.

Rantaro.Amami: Has added you on Instagram 

Kokichi looked over the notification in shock, quickly unlocking his phone and clicking on Instagram. He rarely used the app and had no reason to, but now, he was incredibly intrigued.

Kokichi hovered his finger over the button. After a second of consideration, he accepted.

Rantaro.Amami: Hey!

Rantaro.Amami: You never texted me so I thought I’d just add you on insta, did you get home alight? 

Kokichi paused for a second, a warm feeling engulfing his chest when he read over that text. It felt nice to think someone was thinking of him.

Kokichi-Ouma: Yeah I’m fine. Sorry I didn’t text you, I lost your number. 

Rantaro.Amami: Don’t worry about it :) 

Rantaro.Amami: So, how far along are you on your scholarship project? 

Kokichi-Ouma: I haven’t started... 

Rantaro.Amami: Seriously? Do you need any help or anything? 

Kokichi-Ouma: Maybe. Saihara is still my partner, but we haven’t really done much. 

Rantaro.Amami: I’m not free this weekend, but I’m open on Thursday! How about you and I go to that café on Main Street to work, sound good? 

Now this was definitely unexpected. No one had ever gone out of their way to help Kokichi, not even his own family when he had lived with them. It was strange to even consider another person was offering to spare their time for him...

Kokichi-Ouma: Are you sure? 

Rantaro.Amami: Absolutely! 

Kokichi-Ouma: That would be really helpful, thank you Amami-Chan :) 

Rantaro.Amami: No problem. I’ll see you at school on Monday, talk to you later! 

Kokichi-Ouma: Bye 

Kokichi smiled as his phone slowly dimmed to a low glow, eventually, turning off completely. The idea of someone treating him so kindly after everything he had experienced during high school... and after freshman year-

He shook the thought from his head, desperately trying to erase the horrific memory. He wondered if Rantaro knew what had happened, or even worse... what if Shuichi knew what happened?

He shivered at the idea. Yet, he knew deep down, Shuichi most likely hadn’t even known his name back then, so he hopefully had no knowledge on the whole ordeal.

Despite the day still being young, Kokichi was slowly losing consciousness as he laid on his bed. After moving his bag to the floor, he fell against his pillows and stared up at his white, textured ceiling.

He wondered how different his life would be if he hadn’t gone to that school freshman year. He’d most likely have a dorm, just like Shuichi did, getting to live amongst other classmates in a building relatively close to the school.

Yet, he lived alone in a small apartment nearly 3 miles from the school, much too far of a walking distance. All the students got to be so close and friendly with each other, but everyone treated Kokichi like an outsider.

And suddenly, he had 3 people that relativity seemed to care for him. A strawberry blondie with no interest in men, a sweet green haired boy that offered him assistance... and a sadist Kokichi had liked since the beginning of that year; a boy he couldn’t read for the life of him.

Shuichi seemed to change so quickly, almost too quickly. Like his mind would just snap within a second and send him into this totally different personality, one that no one else seemed to know about.

“What if...” Kokichi spoke softly to himself as he lifted his pale hand above him, his unfocused gaze following the slow movements his fingers made.

“...Shuichi and I could become something... more.”

Those words were enough to let him drift into a peaceful sleep, his hand gradually lowering to his chest. Throughout it all, Kokichi had stayed relentless in his efforts to please Shuichi, willing to do anything to ensure his happiness.

Little did Kokichi know, tomorrow he would be the one receiving the pleasure.

...

Slowly, Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open, blinking himself awake to the now brightened room. “Mmm...” He sat up carefully, brushing his violet hair out of his face and rubbing his forehead.

Quickly observing the space, he let out a relieved sigh to find himself in his own bedroom. Confused as to why it was so bright out, Kokichi turned to the alarm clock that rested on his bedside table. It read 1:32pm.

Stunned at the fact he had slept over 12 hours, Kokichi sluggishly got out from under his sheets. The warmth and comfort of his bed slowly slipped away while he walked to the kitchen.

It took him a good 15 minutes to prepare something to eat, which was the same as he would make himself any Saturday, pancakes. Before she had passed away, Kokichi’s mother had taught him how to cook for himself.

It was an incredibly useful skill, much more important than anything his father had ever taught him. Well, that was because his dad never actually tried. His relationship with his dad was nothing more than a few texts here and there, they didn’t talk, see each other, any of that.

Kokichi moved out with the small amount of money he had made working a cashier job at a gas station, thinking it would be enough to hold him up for the time being. It wasn’t. He couldn’t afford much and he couldn’t continue his job since he had to focus on his final year of high school.

Despite being 18 years old like all of his classmates, Kokichi couldn’t seem to find a good job to hold down. So, his father sent him money monthly, which was barely enough to cover his basic needs. He was pretty much living on the end of a rope, if someone were to kick the chair it’d be all over for him.

Kokichi knew that very well.

“Ah shit,” He muttered to himself as a small splash of batter spilled onto the countertop. He had been so consumed by his thoughts he had forgotten where he even was.

Before he could clean up the mess, his phone buzzed from the table. While cleaning one hand with a towel, he leaned over it to see the message.

Rantaro.Amami: Hey, you busy right now?

An unintended smile fell over the boy’s face as he lifted his phone from the table, somewhat happy to see the message had been from Rantaro and not his dad.

Kokichi-Ouma: I’m just making food

Kokichi-Ouma: why?

There was a short pause between his response and the next text. Kokichi waited impatiently while the previously spilled batter slowly dripped bit by bit to the patterned floor.

Rantaro.Amami: Gimme a second

Suddenly, a new kind of message appeared on his screen.

You have been added to a group chat! 

Kokichi froze. He had never been in a group chat before, which sounded quite lame... because it was. Hesitantly, he joined the chat.

~Kaede_Akamatsu~: Oh hi!

Maki.Roll: Hello

Miu—Iruma: Wait Rantaro is this the shorty from lunch?

Rantaro.Amami: Yeah this is Kokichi

Tsumugi^Cosplays: Woahhh new person

Out of nowhere, messages started to fill Kokichi’s phone. He was absolutely speechless... so many people all talking about him- and not in a bad way...

Kokichi-Ouma: Hi

Miu—Iruma: Hey hey shrimp dick how’s it going?!

Tsumugi^Cosplays: Aren’t you the purple haired kid? You’d look wonderful in a Crona cosplay!

Maki.Roll: Who added him? 

Rantaro.Amami: I did, he’s a friend :)

A friend? Kokichi was sure he’d never hear anyone refer to him like that ever again... 

~Kaede_Akamatsu~: Hold on 

~Kaede_Akamatsu~: Aren’t you partners with Shuichi Saihara for the SC project? I used to sit next to you in music class! 

He didn’t need to hear her say that, Kokichi knew who she was. He had spent so much time just watching the way she flirted with Shuichi, giggling with him, sharing sheet music, everything. She was absolutely stunning, the girl he was sure Shuichi was into. 

Kokichi-Ouma: Yeah 

~Kaede_Akamatsu~: Wooow! So are you and Shuichi close? 

Kokichi-Ouma: Not at all, we just work together after school on the project.

He was obviously lying. He knew no one at school knew that Shuichi was having sex with a boy, so he decided to keep that detail to himself. 

~Kaede_Akamatsu~: Aweee that’s a shame :/ Shuichi and I are great friends! 

That... that felt like it hit a nerve. Kokichi flipped his phone over and set it face down on the table, walking away to tend to the mess of pancake batter he had made. He unraveled the paper towels and began cleaning while his phone continued to buzz non-stop.

The idea of Shuichi and Kaede... it just stung. She’d probably offer to do more than Kokichi ever could, she definitely had the money to. He had no reason whatsoever to hate her, she was basically an angel, yet he had this feeling he couldn’t let go of. If she wanted Shuichi, she could most definitely have him.

Kokichi flipped the last of the pancakes onto his plate, slumping into his chair before drowning them in syrup. He twisted his fork in the puddles of syrup while his face rested against his hand. He knew all too well what jealousy felt like, but it had never felt this crushing. 

“God... I feel so disgusting right now.” Kokichi had lost his appetite, standing up and walking over to the trash can hopelessly. He dumped the remaining pancakes in the silver bin, syrup dripping down the sides of the plate. 

After he had disposed of the food, he fell against the rough couch’s pillows. He sighed and leaned his head over the couch’s material arm, now look forward-upside-down at the clock on his wall. 

It was only 2:54 now. He tapped his fingers along the soft felt, thoughts of the previous day’s interaction with Shuichi. The way he had kissed him so passionately, pinning him to the couch, his knee massaging his erection while his tongue explored his mouth... 

It was all like a dream. Shuichi had actually kissed him. Kokichi slowly traced his hand up to his face, gliding his fingers over the lips Shuichi had loved so enthusiastically. Something... something was... 

Kokichi jumped up from the couch and rushed over to the door. He quickly slipped his shoes on, wrapping his scarf around his neck before tying it in place. In one swift moment, he was out the door.

The walk was almost a mile long, but Kokichi didn’t care. Shuichi never gave him a specific time, so Kokichi decided he’d go now. Kokichi shivered and tossed his scarf over his shoulder, trying his best to stay warm. 

He tried to imagine what Shuichi would have planned for him... that thought was honestly kind of horrific. He had no idea what he intended, but he assumed it would be painful at his expense. 

Still, Kokichi didn’t seem to hesitate in the slightest when approaching Shuichi’s apartment, finding comfort in the concept of bringing Shuichi happiness through his own pain. To say the least, he didn’t hate the way it felt...

Kokichi quickly entered the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. After clicking the button for the third floor, he stood impatiently in the small, moving box. Kokichi wasn’t the type of person to show up randomly at someone’s home, definitely not just to have sex with them. 

But Shuichi was... different. Just then, the elevator doors opened to allow him into the hall. He moved at a hurried pace around the corner and to Shuichi’s dorm. The moment he reached it he lifted his hand to knock, but paused. 

He had worked himself up so much to come here and let himself used by the person he loves, the person that doesn’t feel the same... why was he so willing to do this? The sex wasn’t passionate or meaningful to Shuichi despite it being so significant to the purple haired boy. 

Kokichi knew how insignificant he was to Shuichi... and he didn’t care. Even if he loved Shuichi so dearly, he was ok with the fact that Shuichi refused to feel that way towards him. 

Because in the end, he was still getting to be with him in some way. So, he knocked. 

The door slowly opened to reveal a Shuichi with messy, semi-damp hair slicked to the side. He was a little bit wet and wearing some very laid-back clothes, it was clear he had just gotten out of the shower. He looked down to Kokichi and almost immediately a grin fell over his expression. 

“It’s only 3:30, you really couldn’t wait, huh?” He cooed in a playful tone, staring into the other boy’s nervous, lavender eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you to come this early, but that’s alright. I’ve already set up for you anyways!” 

Kokichi shivered at his words, instantly feeling his heart drop in his chest and regretting the impulse decision he had made. Yet, he didn’t want to back out just yet. “Come on in,” Shuichi’s smirk grew while he moved to the side to allow the other into his dorm. 

Still seeming to be lost for words, Kokichi hesitantly advanced into the main room. Shuichi shut the door and walked up behind him, placing his hands over his shoulders. “Let’s take this to my room~” Shuichi gently whispered to him, admiring the way Kokichi slightly tensed up. 

Taking the smaller male’s hand, Shuichi lead him to his bedroom’s entrance. Kokichi froze before the door, terrified by what may be behind it. The words Shuichi had said earlier, ‘I’ve already set up for you’ lingered in his mind. With the type of person Shuichi was, it could truly mean anything. 

Kokichi’s breath hitched as the taller boy leaned forward and reached for the handle, turning it slowly to allow the door to creak open. Kokichi’s eyes widened once the scene was finally unraveled. 

The room was dimly lit by many soft, glowing candles, creating this yellowish hue that cover everything. The bed was now neatly covered in a soft, white blanket, almost begging to have someone destroy it. There was this warm smell of lavender and rose all around the room.

Every aspect of the room seemed so thoughtful and considerate, almost as if he knew exactly what Kokichi had been hoping for. All he had wanted was for Shuichi to care in the slightest, to have this feeling of appreciation from the other. And this...

This was nothing like the previous time.

“Wha.. what’s all this??” Kokichi was stunned by the sudden change in the atmosphere. “Well,” Shuichi stepped forward before shutting the door and put his arms over Kokichi’s shoulders, smiling softly behind him. “Last time seemed pretty rough... so I thought I’d make it up to you~” 

Kokichi refused to believe it. There was no way, absolutely no way in hell that Shuichi had done all of this just for Kokichi’s own comfort. That truly wasn’t the type of person he was. Or at least. Kokichi didn't think he was. Kokichi couldn’t help by wonder... why was he doing this? 

“Here, let me help.” Shuichi suddenly pushed the smaller boy forward and onto the bed, but not as harshly as Kokichi had expected. He was being so- gentle? Shuichi started to unbutton Kokichi’s shirt, slipping his checkered scarf off and to the floor. 

He stripped Kokichi fully of his clothes, leaving him with nothing to cover his bare body. The purple haired boy assumed he would be extremely by now cold, yet the radiant feeling of the candles made his body melt into the warmth. “Ah... S-Shuichi...”

Still standing over him at the foot of the bed, Shuichi slowly placed his hands over the other’s chest, feeling the fondness of his skin. Kokichi blushed and looked away, trying to bury his face in the pillows. Shuichi grinned at his accomplishment as he advanced onto the bed as well.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

He positioned himself above the other, Kokichi’s lower body between his knees while he stayed in a sort of crawling position over him. Kokichi was sprawled out before him on the bed, lying face up with his entire body exposed. Shuichi, still fully clothed, lowered himself over the boy’s body.

Slowly, he started to plant kisses all along his chest, working his way up and then down. “Ah! Haah- what a-are you- mmm!” Kokichi moaned helplessly while Shuichi pressed his lips against his sensitive skin, licking his lower chest.

Shuichi’s hands freely explored his body, feeling every inch of him with his pale hands, caressing his entire figure. He continued to lick, kiss, feel him as much as he could, whimpers of pleasure coming from Kokichi while his tender skin was covered in Shuichi’s affection. 

“God, your whole body is so gorgeous...” Shuichi whispered between the heavenly kisses, smothering Kokichi’s body with his passionate tongue. Kokichi was immediately caught off guard by the comment, he quickly moved his hands above his head and gripped the sheets. 

Shuichi adored his reaction, never knowing that something as simple as a compliment would make him so flustered. So, Shuichi decided to press forward with the praise. “You taste incredible... it makes me want to-“

Before the words could leave his mouth, Shuichi slipped his hand under Kokichi’s head, softly, filling his palm with the other’s hair. He pulled his head back slightly to expose his neck even more. He then took advantage of the sensitive skin by bringing his lips to it, sucking on the boy’s neck while his free-hand roamed his body. 

“Ahh! Shuichi that- mhm!” Kokichi’s moans couldn’t be held back as much as he tried, the feeling was just too amazing. There was nothing like this before... nothing so kind and tender about Shuichi that he had seen... Kokichi wanted to beg him to do this for him—only for him.

“Kokichi, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You keep muffling your adorable little whimpers...” Shuichi teased his body with his mouth, moving away from his neck to run his tongue down the length of his chest. “Y-yes! This feels- ah- so so good!” Kokichi lifted his hips from the bed and whined continually, growing despite for anything he could get. 

“Tell me the truth,” Shuichi smiled as he finally sat up, his hands resting on either side of Kokichi’s hips, the shorter male below him clenching the sheets tightly between his fingers. “You like pain, don’t you? Don’t lie to me...” Shuichi stopped caressing his body, something he knew would only make Kokichi helpless to the loss of touch. 

“I don’t want to say...” Kokichi turned away, looking anywhere but at the person above him. He felt 3 slender fingers rest on his chin, pulling him back to meet Shuichi’s golden, lust filled eyes. Unlike the previous time, he didn’t do what Kokichi thought he would. He was being gentle. 

“You can tell me, I want to know how to pleasure you~” Shuichi stared into the boy’s amaranthine tinted eyes, they seemed to be fogged over with ecstasy. “W-why are you... doing this?” Kokichi’s expression got a little serious when he spoke, his eyes now seeming to be weary of something. 

“What do you mean?” Shuichi started to get curious, wondering why his pleasure filled face was now so sorrowful. “You’re treating me like this, when yesterday you-“ Kokichi stopped himself mid-sentence, his words getting caught in the back of his throat. 

He bet Shuichi didn’t even notice what he had. Kokichi was so obsessed with gaining his attention that he didn’t even acknowledge the fact that Shuichi... probably didn’t care at all. Kokichi took a deep breath before deciding to speak his true thoughts for the first time. 

“We’ve done this two times before and you didn’t act like this... you were just trying to get-off. but now, you haven’t taken your clothes off or even touched yourself... I don’t understand what you’re trying to do...” Kokichi’s eyes started to get a bit cautious in the moment, his whole face growing even more flushed as he tried to hold back his emotions.

He felt so venerable being so genuine with his feelings. He just wanted to- “Because this time I want to make sure you get to feel good.” Shuichi’s smile warmed Kokichi’s heart instantly, his whole body still throbbing from the loss of his touch.

Words like those coming from Shuichi... it felt unreal.

Embarrassed, Kokichi looked to the side before softly saying, “...I do like the pain...” Shuichi felt successful when those words left his mouth. He shifted a bit and reached for the table, taking something in his hand. “How about this,” 

“AH!” Kokichi jolted upwards as something hot contacted his skin, slightly pouring down the side of his stomach. It stung and hurt like hell, but after a few seconds, it started to feel... good. Kokichi looked up to see Shuichi holding on if the candles over his chest, tilting it upwards now so more melted max wouldn’t spill out. 

Kokichi could feel the small amount of lavender-scented wax solidify on his skin, a stinging pain still underneath the wax. Without warning, another hot splash of wax was poured over his chest. This time, it hurt much more. 

“Hah! Ngh-“ “How’s it feel? You can tell me~” Shuichi grinned as he moved the candle again, allowing more wax to pour over his exposed stomach. “Ahh!” The wax dripped from the boy’s body and became solid before it could touch the sheets. Shuichi examined his body carefully, watching with amusement.

Finding that this time he hadn’t been restrained, Kokichi extended his arms to Shuichi’s shoulders, causing the other to look up from his body and meet his eyes. Kokichi’s eyes were tear filled, his whole expression one of pure pain. “S-Shuichi...” 

Almost immediately, Shuichi took the candle and placed it on the nightstand, the room getting slightly darker when that candle’s light was blown out. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Shuichi then placed his hand where he had let the candle spill out, running his fingers over the dried wax. 

Slowly, he peeled and brushed the wax away, small whimpers and moans coming from Kokichi as he did. The skin underneath was already red and sensitive, barely, but still damaged from the hot liquid. He pressed one finger against one of the reddish spots, watching to see Kokichi’s reaction. 

“Still hurt?” Kokichi nodded quietly while his grip on Shuichi’s shoulders tightened. “Alright then.” Shuichi grabbed one of Kokichi's wrists and pushed him off and to the bed, making sure he would stay there. He lowered his head down to the damaged spots, letting go of Kokichi’s wrist to pin him down by his waist instead. 

Shuichi gently ran his tongue across the sensitive skin, moving his lips down more to kiss the marks he had made. “Ah- mmm~” Kokichi moaned at the feeling of Shuichi’s cold tongue against the slight burn.

Kokichi’s whole body started to twitch while Shuichi kissed his body over and over again, almost like he was apologizing for the marks he had left. While still kissing the small burns, Shuichi ran his hand down Kokichi’s chest and started moving up and down on his member.

“Ah- hah- ahh-“ Shuichi’s pace started to speed up, jacking Kokichi off quickly while teasing his body with his tongue. Kokichi could feel it all build up inside him, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was receiving. “Mhm- ah- ahh!” Shuichi lifted his head and moved slightly to the side as Kokichi came, making sure he didn’t get any on his clothes. 

Cum trickled down Kokichi’s sensitive dick, leaving the boy shaking from the indulgent feeling. “Wow, I haven’t even taken my clothes off yet...” Shuichi smiled, getting back to his original position and pulling his shirt up and over his head. 

“H-hold on, I- I just came I-“ Kokichi started to protest, but was immediately stopped by Shuichi. “You didn’t think I’d let you go after just one run, did you? No no no, I’ve got something special for you,” 

Shuichi unbuckled his belt and tossed it off the bed, quickly stripping his pants off as well, leaving his underwear on. He leaned down directly next to Kokichi’s ear, whispering to him softly. 

“I’m going to make you cum as many times as I want.”

Kokichi froze in place while Shuichi moved back again, his words seeming like some kind of threat. He turned back to his nightstand and took a bottle of strawberry scented lube, pouring it over his fingers slowly.

“You know, yesterday I was so sad I didn’t get to fuck you right there on the couch. I’ll just have to make up for that lost time now...” Shuichi hummed as he separated his fingers in the air above the boy, little strings of the lube dripping between them. 

He lowered his hand and pushed his fingers directly against Kokichi’s hole. “Mm-“ Kokichi tensed his entire body and prepared himself for the harsh thrust. Yet, something different happened. Shuichi slowly slipped two fingers in, delicately preparing Kokichi’s previously abused hole. 

He finger-fucked him sweetly, taking his time watching Kokichi squirm from the painfully slow pace. “Ah- Shuichi go f-faster,” Kokichi pleaded with him while he moved his hips down, trying to get Shuichi’s fingers to go deeper. 

Shuichi noticed right away, grinning at the other’s desperation. Gradually, he slowed down even more. “N-no- please just do it-“ Suddenly, Shuichi thrust his fingers in as deep as they would reach, making the other scream out in shock. 

“Ah! Ngh-“ Shuichi stretched his hole out by scissoring his fingers inside the boy, feeling his walls tighten around him as he let out helpless moans.

“God- I can’t get over how amazing you feel around my fingers right now.” Shuichi watched Kokichi get-off on the simple compliment, clearly displaying some type of kink. A masochist with a praise kink... that’s what Shuichi had learned about Kokichi’s preferences so far. 

With that in mind, he inserted a third finger forcefully, earning a vast gasp from Kokichi. His ass was pleading to be filled with his cock, his tight hole pulsing on his fingers while he curled and scissored them inside him. 

Shuichi had started to find the different things that would make Kokichi moan and whimper, loving each reaction he could get out of him.

“Alright, you seem ready enough.” Shuichi pulled his fingers out slowly, a strained moan erupting from the other as he did. Despite only being fingered 3 times before, this was definitely the fastest time for Kokichi. Shuichi was clearly eager to get his share of the pleasure.

He traced his hand over the band of his underwear, pulling at the elastic while Kokichi waited impatiently. “S-stop teasing... please...” Kokichi practically started to beg him to fuck him already. 

Not just his ass anymore, Kokichi was actually pleading for his cock... it turned Shuichi on even more. He reached out and grabbed both of Kokichi’s legs, pushing them back to give himself a better view of his ass.

“Mmm-“ Despite being face up, Kokichi did his best to hide the faces he was making, turning to bury himself in the pillows. Almost immediately after getting Kokichi in the right position, Shuichi thrust himself into the smaller boy. “AHH!” 

Kokichi clung into the sheets for dear life, Shuichi’s cock already most of the way inside him. Being much too eager, Shuichi started to thrust in and out quickly, pained whimpers coming from the other. 

“Mmm- mhmp-“ Still holding the boy by the waist, Shuichi looked up to see Kokichi muffling his moans with his hand. Tears started to form in his eyes while he tightly kept his palm over his mouth. Shuichi instantly grew irritated by his attempt to silence his sounds. 

Shuichi gave a brutal thrust, one much too powerful for someone of Kokichi’s size. If Kokichi was going to try and hide his moans, he would just go harder until he could hear them. He was going to make him scream if he had to. “Ah! mmm- mhm-“ Still, he continued to silence his cries. 

Shuichi harshly grabbed his wrist and pulled it back, removing it from his mouth. He took his other wrist as well and pinned them both to the bed with one hand. “Don’t try and muffle those beautiful moans of yours, I want to hear, every. single. one.” 

Shuichi picked up the pace while he held Kokichi’s wrists above his head, making it impossible for him to stop his noises. His thrusts were getting stronger by the second, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing around the room. “Ah! Hah! S-Shuichi- I just came I c-can’t- AHH~” 

Kokichi’s head leaned back against the pillows, his back lifting off the bed as he came for the second time, his whole body shaking from the overstimulation. The sticky fluid dripped down his erect cock, coated completely. “Ah- hah- please I- mmm!” 

As Kokichi tried to catch his breath, Shuichi went back to fucking him while he licked and kissed every part of his body. He let go of Kokichi’s wrists to hold him down by his hips, squeezing his waist to force him against the bed’s sheets. “This- too much I- haa! I can’t even- Ngh!” 

Kokichi’s body couldn’t take all of this, he was feeling way too good. His thoughts were scrambled and lost, his head dizzy with the heavenly feeling of Shuichi leaving hickeys all over his body. “Kokichi, you- ah! feel so a-amazing hah-“ 

Shuichi looked up to see Kokichi’s face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he moaned uncontrollably. Everything about him was so fascinating to Shuichi, especially his face.

His eyes were such a radiate color of violet, his hair an even darker tint of lavender. His skin was so soft and even, not to mention it tasted incredible to Shuichi. Just kissing every inch of his body, sliding his tongue around his sensitive spots, it all felt indescribable. 

Shuichi quickly leaned in and kissed him roughly, his tongue now swirly in the other’s mouth as his hands snaked around his back. “Mmm- mphm-” Shuichi kept his eyes open just to admire the faces he made when they kissed, even more for the faces he’d make when they would fuck. 

Without breaking the kiss, Shuichi lifted Kokichi from the bed and switched their positions entirely, now forcing Kokichi to sit on his cock while he fucked him recklessly. “Mmhm!” 

Kokichi whimpered into Shuichi’s mouth as he sunk down further onto his dick, the tip of his cock now dangerously close to his prostate. They were facing each other, one of Shuichi’s hands on his back to keep him up and the other tangled into his hair, stopping Kokichi from pulling away from the sloppy kiss. 

Kokichi desperately needed air, not finding a way to breathe at all between thrusts and Shuichi’s French kissing. He brought one hand up to Shuichi’s shoulder and the other to the forearm of the hand that was holding him in place. Needing air himself, Shuichi pulled back from the kiss, his hand still holding Kokichi’s hair in a much more gentle way. 

“Ngh- hah- ah!” Shuichi pulled Kokichi in closer, sliding his hand down from his back to his waist. He watched Kokichi moan in pleasure, his face flushed deeply while his body continued to shake. 

“You’ve already had ah- two orgasms, I haven’t even had o-one! Just how many times- hah! do you think I can ah- make you cum?” 

Shuichi laughed in a playful tone, suddenly gripping Kokichi’s waist and pushing him down even further, making sure his cock was fully inside him. “AHHH~” Shuichi’s tip pushed right against the boy's prostate, immediately forcing Kokichi to squeeze the taller male’s arm and moan uncontrollably. 

Shuichi smiled when he realized he had found his sensitive spot. Moving once more, he positioned himself so he could fuck Kokichi right into the sweet spot, still keeping the boy on his lap. He went faster and faster, using the one hand he had on Kokichi’s waist to force him down with each thrust. 

“Feels mm- good, right?” Kokichi’s whole body was throbbing with pleasure, cum from his most recent orgasm still trickling down his member. “I- ah! S-Shuichi my dick I ca- hah!” He tried to speak through the pure pleasure he was receiving, but it was just too much. 

“Hm? Use your words, K-Kokichi~” Shuichi grinned down at the moaning mess he had made. Kokichi wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s back to keep himself stable, but that only gave Shuichi more leverage. 

Once he had moved, Shuichi continued to fuck him brutally, thrusting over and over again to make the other scream. “Ah! I can’t c-cum again! It- hah! Feels t-too good! I can’t!” Kokichi pleaded, feeling like he needed to cum yet again but his body seemed to fail him. 

“Ah, I see. I’ll h-help with that,” Shuichi took Kokichi’s sensitive member in his hand and stroked in eagerly, loving the way his walls tighten around him the second he started touching him. “Ah! N-no I’ll cum- Ngh!” 

Continued to stroke him, knowing full well they were both extremely close. So he decided to test something out. “Kokichi, you’re so- ah- incredible, I can’t g-get over how- hah! Much I admire y-you,” He leaned in and kissed his cheek, softly showing him his pure affection. 

“Ah! Ngh- Hah!” Only a few seconds after Shuichi’s kind words, Kokichi came once again, his body jolting forward while his legs squeezed around Shuichi and whimpering loudly. Right as Kokichi’s legs tightened around him, Shuichi came as well, flooding Kokichi’s insides with his cum. 

Shuichi brought his head down to Kokichi’s shoulder as he came, holding him tightly while he rode out the high. But still... Shuichi wasn’t done just yet. Suddenly, he pushed Kokichi back onto the bed, allowing him to rest his abused body on the sheets.

Shuichi wanted to know every single sensitive spot, every crevice Kokichi wanted him to touch, every little thing that would make him scream. He wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t walk, so when he’d seen him limping at school he’d know it was his own doing.

Shuichi lowered himself down to Kokichi’s stomach once again, running his tongue up his chest slowly. “A-ah! Please- too much- mmm-“ Shuichi stopped once he reached his neck, hearing Kokichi moan once his lips touched a certain spot.

He immediately started sucking that very spot, loving the helpless whimpers that Kokichi couldn’t hold back. He started to slowly push himself in and out of the boy, fucking him gently while finding his body’s sensitive spots. 

“Hah! Ngh- mhm- mm!” Shuichi sucked Kokichi’s neck sweetly, leaving hickeys all along his exposed skin. He was going to mark him up really well, that way he could admire the purplish spots until they went away. And when they did start to fade, he would just cover his body in new ones. 

Shuichi watched for Kokichi's reaction as he would bite down slightly on his venerable neck, his teeth barely pushing into the skin. “Ah! Mm~” Kokichi leaned his head back in a response to the feeling, so Shuichi kept it up.

Shuichi brushed his fingers across Kokichi’s ribs, feeling the bone underneath his skin. Kokichi was quite skinny, honestly a bit too skinny. His body was petite, his skin a beautiful peachy tint, tender and warm. 

Every time Shuichi felt his skin he just wanted to cover him in kisses. He still had no idea why he felt this way, but every little thing about Kokichi turned him on. Yet, he didn’t just want to fuck him anymore... he wanted more than that.

“Ah... hah...” Kokichi’s squirming started to die down, all of his energy completely drained. Shuichi pulled away from his neck, a strand of saliva still connecting his lips to the purplish mark.

Shuichi watched him for a second, Kokichi’s eyes clenched shut with tears slowly dripping from his eyes, his mouth opened while his hot breath was now heavily audible. He was clearly enjoying everything, yet, he looked absolutely worn out.

Shuichi had been ready to make Kokichi cum until he was begging him to stop, but when he saw his face... he started to feel sympathetic for him.

“Hey,” Shuichi rested his hand on the side of Kokichi’s face, lightly rubbing his thumb over his cheek to wipe away a tear. Kokichi’s eyes opened, blinking out a couple of remaining tears to look into Shuichi’s.

“You’re doing great, Kokichi. Just once more,” Shuichi smiled contently while he moved his hand up to push Kokichi’s hair back slightly. He leaned in and planted a little kiss on his forehead, loving running his hand through the boy’s hair.

Kokichi moved his hands from the sheets to Shuichi’s back, wishing he wasn’t so tired so he could make Shuichi happy... but he was near his breaking point.

Shuichi started to move again, starting at a slow pace while he reunited his lips with the boy’s skin. He moved down to Kokichi’s nipples, twirling his tongue around one of them. “Ah! That spot- gah!” 

Kokichi instantly jolted when Shuichi took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking it eagerly, but the hands that held his waist kept him firmly on the bed. Everything was hot, his whole body felt like it was going to collapse the second Shuichi was finished with him.

Shuichi continued to tease Kokichi’s nipple with his mouth, his hand massaging and twisting the other one as well. He loved the way Kokichi couldn’t stop moving his hips, feeling his body rub up against his hands as he lifted his back off the bed.

Shuichi started to move faster, playing with the boy’s chest while his thrusts picked up their pace. Kokichi’s small whimpers soon became moans once again, his arms still wrapped around Shuichi’s body.

“Aha- mmm!” This time, when Kokichi arched his back off the bed, Shuichi slid his a hand underneath and pushed him up more to continue attacking his nipples. 

Kokichi gasped at the sudden change in position, finding he wasn’t able to lie on the bed anymore, now having his back completely lifted from the sheets and only his forearms to hold him up.

The taller male pulled away from his nipples after they had both become fully hard, covered in Shuichi’s saliva. He started to focus more on fucking Kokichi, thrusting even harder while still holding his back up and off the sheets.

“Ah! Shuichi please- I can’t cum- hah!” Kokichi squeezed his arms around Shuichi, his body throbbing from his previous orgasms. “My body- gah! I need- hah- To c-cum!” 

He could feel his stomach twisting and turning from the desperation to release his orgasm but his body seemed to refuse to let him. Shuichi could also feel his own orgasm approaching, still trusting into Kokichi at a hurried pace. 

“Keep- ah- moaning for me~” Shuichi said between thrusts, securing his grip on Kokichi’s waist to find that one spot he had recently discovered that would drive him wild. “It’s so- mmm- much I ca- Ahh!” 

Words failed as Shuichi slammed into his prostate, causing Kokichi’s hole to tighten around his cock while he was railed mercilessly by the taller male. “Hah! Mhmp- Ah!” Kokichi could feel the pure heat they had created from their sex, steaming the whole room with their combined gasps and moans. 

Every aspect of today was so... strange. The things Shuichi had said to Kokichi, he couldn’t have asked for more. He wanted nothing more than what he said to have been true. He wished dearly he meant it. 

Tears mixed with sweat on the boy’s flushed face, his hair a violet mess. Kokichi looked up to Shuichi, creating this eye contact with him. He just wanted to see those golden, shining eyes... truly admiring him. 

Shuichi smiled while he stared into the smaller boy’s glimmering eyes, tears glossing over his gorgeous pupils. His shaking, overstimulated body—his moans and whimpers, all of it was just what Shuichi wanted. 

They both had found exactly what they wanted in each other.

“Hah! I’m- cumming! Ahh!” Kokichi felt his body shiver from the pain of his oncoming fourth orgasm, his arms tightening around Shuichi’s back to stop himself from falling. “Let’s ah- cum together, Kokichi-“ 

Shuichi felt the urge rise in himself as well, just before he came, he pushed Kokichi’s back onto the bed, harshly giving one more thrust to cum deep inside the boy. “Ngh- AHHH~” 

Kokichi screamed from the brutal thrust and finally came, his overwhelmed dick squirting his fluids all over the bed. Ridding out their orgasms together, the high of the moment started to fall.

Shuichi removed his hands from Kokichi’s arched back and The second he did, Kokichi’s arms slid of the taller male’s back and he collapsed to the bed. Breathing heavily and silently whimpering from exhaustion.

Despite seeing him cry like this before, Shuichi had this uneasy feeling in his gut. Carefully, he pulled out of the still whimpering Kokichi, his own cum dripping from the boy’s ass. 

“Hah... haa...” Kokichi struggled to catch his breath, his whole body still shivering here and there while he tried to collect himself. He was thoroughly embarrassed that Shuichi had to see him like this... helpless and desperate. 

“Kokichi~” Shuichi smiled and slowly laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. “Ah- please...” Kokichi was prepared to beg him to let him rest, but Shuichi had a different approach. 

“Shhh, it’s alright. Do you need a bath?” Shuichi calmed him down by leaving gentle kisses on his face, big spooning him while he did. Kokichi melted into the warm embrace, feeling Shuichi move a little closer and kiss his neck tenderly. 

“I can’t- walk...” Kokichi weakly tried to turn to face Shuichi, wanting to see his golden eyes, but couldn’t find the strength. “I just want... to sleep...” The poor boy could barely keep his eyes open, his body jolting in reaction to the cold air that now surrounded him. 

Shuichi moved away and took Kokichi’s clothes from the floor, placing them over the side of the bed. He then took a cloth from one of his drawers, and like last time, started to carefully clean Kokichi.

“Mmm...” Shuichi’s considerate touch against his aching hole felt incredible, he wanted to nuzzle into the feeling forever. Soon, Shuichi finished cleaning the smaller boy and went back to his clothes. 

Shuichi lifted his legs slightly and slipped Kokichi’s underwear over his ass, giving him a way to feel like he wasn’t fully naked. Once Kokichi was partially clothed, Shuichi also got into his boxers before laying back down on the bed. 

“You can sleep right here,” Shuichi whispered softly into the other’s ear, his voice soothing and low. The taller male wrapped his arms around Kokichi, pulling him close and leaving no space between them. 

Kokichi held his breath at the feeling of Shuichi pressed up against him, holding him dearly like he genuinely cared about him. Yet, Kokichi knew very well that he didn’t care for him, it would only be a matter of time until Shuichi was doing using his new toy... 

But for the moment, Kokichi was happy just to have a reason to look forward to each day. So he needed to get every second of it that he could. 

Shuichi pulled the covers over them, the sheets still ruined with the mess they had made just moments before, but he didn’t mind it. He nuzzled closer to Kokichi and intertwined his legs with the other’s, locking him into a loving hold. 

He kissed the hickeys and marks he had made on the boy’s neck compassionately, loving the way his tender skin felt against his lips. “Shuichi...” Kokichi spoke hesitantly, his chest still rising unevenly while he tried to catch his breath. 

“Tomorrow... I have something to ask of you.” 

Shuichi paused. Even though it had only been 3 days, Kokichi hadn’t asked him a favor once. Shuichi kissed his sensitive skin once more, “What is it?” 

Kokichi tensed up in his Shuichi’s embrace, his hand slowly squeezing the other’s. Kokichi never imagined asking him for something like this and he could only pray Shuichi wouldn’t hate him for it. Shuichi felt the boy take a deep breath against his arms before finally speaking up. 

“I want... to make a deal with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Get ready for the next part of “Intoxicating Benevolence”, it’s gonna get really, REALLY kinky...


End file.
